Uhra
: "After flourishing for centuries as a monarchy, Uhra became a republic by King Zypha's decree. A council of elected representatives now govern Uhra. Under the direction of the great sorcerer, Councilman Gongora, Uhra is building a mammoth magic engine, known as Grand Staff, to protect itself from the threat of invasion." :: -Game manual __TOC__ The Magic Republic of Uhra is one of four nations in the world of Lost Odyssey. Uhra was a monarchy over the course of the lifetimes of forty-three kings. The forty-fourth king of Uhra, King Zypha, abolished the monarchy and established a republic that would be led by a council of elected representatives. Among the first councilmen to serve are Chairman Roxian and Gongora. Exactly how the council writes laws and other plans of action is not clear. It is likely that it operates according to majority vote, exemplefied by the decision of six council members to send Kaim to Grand Staff seemingly without the input of Gongora, the seventh councilman, who most likely would have objected. However, in one instance, when Roxian proposes to place another councilman under house arrest, the other five agreed without discussion, one of which pointed out that he "has no choice but to agree". This suggests that the Chairman might actually hold more power than the other council members. After its discovery, Uhra took advantage of Magic Energy. The utilization of Magic Energy went primarily to improving the living standards of Uhran citizens. Tolten, a former prince of the defunct monarchy, can be constantly observed pointing out how Magic Energy has benefited the people of Uhra. Many commodities, from television sets to vehicles, are very common in Uhra. A close second of the purpose of Magic Energy in Uhra is the development of military power. In addition to manufacturing magic engine-powered combat vehicles, magic has been applied directly to foot soldiers in order to keep them alive. Some time before the events of the game, Khent instigated a war with Uhra. The opening scenes of the game depict the final battle of that war, concluded with a meteor crashing into the battlefield on the Highlands of Wohl. While both nations suffered crippling setbacks to their military power, Uhra came out of the war in better shape. Khent requested a truce with Uhra as a result. Thereafter, Gongora used the nation of Uhra as a base of operations, and exploited it as well as its council and royal bloodline to drive forward with his plans. Zones * The Great Gate ** Inside the Tower * Monorail ** The Great Gate Station ** The Central Station ** The Castle Station * Central Station Square * Main Street ** Virno's Tavern ** Barkus' Arms and Armor Emporium ** Tolsan's Inn * Residential Area * Gongora's Mansion **Garden **Hallway **Magic Research Lab **Study **Courtyard **Secret Cave **Professor K's Dungeon **Magic Experimentation Laboratory * Back Alley * Back Alley Sewers * Back Alley Near Castle * Castle of Uhra **Station Square ** Outside of the Front Gate ** Inside of the Castle ** Ceremonial Amphitheater of the Sky * Uhra Sewers ** Giant Drain ** Conduit ** Destroyed Passage ** Treatment Plant ** Magic Tank ** Uhra Army Underground Dock Side Quests and Errands * Uhran Soldier's Effects (Disc 1) - Must have acquired Name Plate from Highlands of Wohl * The Lost Ring (Disc 1) - Becomes unavailable after travelling to Grand Staff * Uhra Tower Lifts (Disc 1) - Not available until after visiting Gongora in his mansion. Becomes unavailable after visiting the Sea of Baus. * The Soldier's Helm (Disc 1) - Becomes unavailable after traveling to Grand Staff * Letter for Soldier's Father (Disc 4) * Missing Person (Disc 4) * Royal Seals (Disc 3 and 4) - 2 Royal Seals * Pipot's Favorite Seeds (Disc 4) Must complete Hungry Man first * Treasure Hunts (Disc 4) - 5 hints; 3 treasures * Gongora's Magic Capsules (Disc 4) * Memento from Wohl (Disc 4) * Invisible Treasure Chests (Disc 4) - Need Sunderch Glasses *Cubic Music Score (Disc 4) Dreams Enemies Enemies do not appear until Disc 3 Bosses Highlighted Seed Locations Disc 1 (13 Seeds) * The Great Gate x1 * The Great Gate Station x1 * Central Station Square x2 * Main Street x2 * Virno's Tavern x1 * Tolsan's Inn x1 * Residential Area x4 * Magic Research Lab x1 Disc 3 *Back Alley *Barkus' Arms and Armor Emporium *Main Street *Back Alley Near Castle * Uhra Sewers – Treatment Plant * Uhra Sewers – Conduit Disc 4 * Castle of Uhra – Station Square * Monorail – The Castle Station * Gongora's Mansion - Secret Cave Category:Locations Category:Uhra